A Series of Short Love Stories
by Spoof-Fuzzy-Bwii
Summary: A series of OneShots about the forbidden love stories between the characters in Harry Potter. Yaoi and Mpreg.Chapter one: HarryVoldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Fuzzy: I made this Oneshot because our profile looked a bit empty...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

-----------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time there was a young wizard name Harry Potter.

One day he was walking down a empty road on a hot summer night. He had gotten kick out of his aunt and uncles house for blowing up Dudley's new cat after it insited on trying to eat Hedwig.

As he walked past a seemingly deserted alley way he heard a noise. It had sounded something between a dieing hippopotamus and a crying turkey.

So our oh so curious wizard just had to check it out.

As he slowly walked into the alleyway he found a small kitten with -what seemed- a dead snake in its mouth.

Harry Potter, with a new found hate for cats, blew up the kitten who had probably just killed that innocent little snake.

"Darn that kitten!" Harry exclaimed picking up the limp snake.

"Oh why?" Harry yelled out looking up at the dark night sky as it started to rain.

"You didn't deserve this fate you poor creature! I wish i could do something to help you!" Harry said as he started to cry.

"Do you really mean that?" A voice asked out of nowhere.

Harry looked around searching for the location of the voice.

"Yes...yes i do" Harry said bringing the snake closer to him.

"Well then..." The voice came to a sudden halt as Voldemort stepped out of the shadows in front of Harry.

A maniacal grin upon his face "I'm sure this will work out fine then..." he said kneeling down next to Harry.

For the next five hours Harry Potter was raped time after time just to save the life of that small innocent snake.

Voldemort stood over Harry with his clothes now back on. "In nine minutes you will give birth to that same snake"

"Why only nine minutes?" Harry asked through sobs. His butt was still sore from all of the rapeings he had received.

"Because its leap year" Voldemort said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Wait don't leave me alone!" Harry yelled not knowing that Voldemort had already left. Why didn't he know you ask? Because his eyes were currently clenched closed from all the pain.

When he got no answer he opened his eyes to find the alley way empty. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he sobbed into his raw red hands.

"Why?" He continued sobbing until he felt a slight pain in his lower stomach.

"Wha?" Harry asked to himself as the pain increased.

"Ahhh!" Harry yelled his voice soon became silent as he felt something slowly creeping up his throat. As he bent over to throw up, to what he thought was going to be what he ate for dinner but instead a small egg popped out of his mouth onto his still naked lap.

"Huh?"

Harry, now dressed, picked up the small egg and wrapped it in his left sock.

"Now where do i go?" Harry asked himself limping down the same empty road. It was getting light out and he needed to find shelter for him and his newborn egg.

'This is all Voldemorts fault' Harry thought. 'if only he would have taken me with him i wouldn't be in this situation...no wait! If that stupid kitten had never killed this snake I wouldn't even have had to go in that alley way...but then uncle was the one who kicked me out of the house onto the streets...but then it wasn't my fault that that cat had been trying to eat Hedwige...yes its all that stupid cats fault! Harry thought now having a even bigger hatred for cats.

After limping a mile down the still empty road he finally came to a building.

"This will have to do" Harry said opening the surprisingly unlocked door.

The small room consisted of a old dusty grey couch, a wooden chest with some dusty candles in it, and a cardboard box with a fluffy red blanket in it.

Harry laid his egg in the box and covered it with half of the red blanket.

Harry then went over to the couch, not caring that it was still dusty, and laid down.

Harry stared at the cobweb ceiling deciding that this was now where he and his egg were to live.

After Harry's eyes closed and he fell asleep a shadow in the corner moved.

Voldemort stepped out of the shadow and walked over to the sleeping boy.

He took off Harry's glasses and laid them on the floor next to the couch before letting his cold hand brush the bangs out of Harry's sleeping eyes.

"I'm sorry" Voldemort whispered leaning down to let his lips brush Harry's.

2 years later...

Harry smiled sweeping the semi-dusty floor of the kitchen of his new house. During he past two years the egg had hatched into a boy that had looked to be half snake and half human. He had named his son Orochi. After a year of living in the same small house they had moved out and bought a new house with the money that harry's parents had left for him. They were now living out in the country in a 3 bed, 2 bath house with a nice view over a small lake.

Orochi had grown surprisingly fast and was now the size of a toddler.

"Oro! Come here right now!" Harry exclaimed looking down at a dead corps of a rat that he had found after sweeping under the table.

Orochi walked through the open kitchen door as Harry picked up the rat.

"What did i tell you about finishing your food, mister?" Harry asked showing the boy the dead rat.

Orochi grabbed the rest of the rat and shoved it in his mouth. Harry sighed already used to the bad manners of the little boy.

"Just eat the whole thing the first time, ok?" Harry asked patting Orochi on the head. Orochi just nodded before trotting back into the living room.

Harry walked into the bedroom and sat on his neatly made up bed.

He looked longingly out of the big window on the left side of the room, wondering what life would have been like if Voldemort would have been there...

With such thoughts flowing through his head his eyes drifted closed and he fell to sleep.

A long snake slithered through an open window in the upstairs bathroom. The big green serpent slithered out into the hallway and then into Harry's bedroom and onto his bed.

The snake, after settling down next to the sleeping boy, slowly morphed into the form of Voldemort.

Voldemort lightly caressed the side of Harry's face as a lone tear ran down his face. He had been visiting the boy and his son in their sleep every night for the past two years. He wished he could revile himself to them but he was afraid to be rejected. He could never forgive himself for leaving Harry alone on that night two year ago.

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open to look upon the face of Voldemort. Voldemort, still thinking to himself, hadn't noticed the boys awakening.

Harry tried not to gasp but could not stop himself. Voldemorts eyes widened as he heard the boys gasp.

He looked down into the boys shocked eyes. Voldemort took this emotion as a bad sign and quickly jumped off the bed and tried to run for the door but tripped over his own feet.

"Don't go!" Harry yelled hopping out of bed. "Please don't leave!" Harry yelled throwing himself on top of Voldemort.

Harry didn't know what he had felt when he was looking up into the other mans eyes but he wanted to find out!

"Don't go!" Harry repeated still clutching onto Voldemort. Voldemort sighed giving up.

Vodemort got off of the floor, with Harry still clutching onto him, and walked over to the bed.

"Harry you can let go now." Voldemort said trying to pry Harry's hands off of his shirt.

"No! If I do you'll just leave" Harry said tightening his grip on the shirt.

"I promise I wont leave you this time" Voldemort said picking up the boy and setting him on his lap. Harry's hands slowly relaxed as he rested him head on Voldemorts shoulder.

"Please just hold me" Harry said now fully relaxed.

Voldemort pulled the boy even closer to his body and laid them both down on the bed.

Harry looked up into Voldemorts eyes and saw something he thought that he would never see coming from the other man...love.

"V...Voldemort...?" Harry started.

"Yes?" Voldemort asked looking down into his eyes.

"Kiss me" Harry whispered closing his eyes. Voldemorts eyes widened once again as his lips slowly descended upon Harry's. The kiss gradually grew to a full make out session.

Voldemort released Harry's lips and stared down into his eyes.

"Voldemort...I...I think that...I- I love you!" Harry said kissing Voldemort once again somewhat afraid to hear what Voldemorts reaction to his confession might be.

Though Voldemort couldn't have been happier in his life right now. Harry felt Voldemort smirk against his lips as Voldemort took control of the kiss...

-Insert hot lemon here-

"I love you" Harry panted as he scooted closer into Voldemorts chest. "I love you too" Voldemort replied brushing his lips over Harry's as he had done so many times before.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Harry asked slowly letting his eyes close.

"Yes" Voldemort replied.

"Promise?" Harry continued.

"I promise" Voldemort said letting his own eyes come to a close.

_As Voldemort promised when Harry woke up in the morning Voldemort was still there. They continued to live their lives together. Orochi had accepted his long lost father and now had 2 brothers and sisters to play with. They continued their lives until 30 years past the whole incident when one day Voldemort had fallen ill with a serious deadly snake disease._

"Please doctor! Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked afraid to know the answer.

"I'm sorry...he only had a few minutes left to live" The doctor moved aside to let Harry enter the room.

"Hi" Voldemort said weakly.

Voldemort was hooked up to a countless number of machines and looked very weak on the hospital bed that he was laying on.

"Hi" Harry managed to choke out between sobs.

"Please don't cry" Voldemort said.

Harry walked over to Voldemorts bed and sat on the chair next to it.

"I love you" Voldemort said reaching out to caress Harry's cheek.

"I love you too" Harry whispered staring at the floor unable to look up into his lovers weak face.

"Please don't leave me" Harry whispered letting his hand find Voldemorts.

"You know I cant control my fate from here on out." Voldemort said bringing Harry's hand up to his lips for him to kiss.

"Then please let me come with you!" Harry exclaimed finally looking up into Voldemorts eyes.

"You have to stay here and be with the kids"

"No! They don't need me anymore! All of them are moved out and are out on their own now..." Harry said sobbing once again.

Voldemort sighed as he sat up and took Harry into his arms. "Fine then, die with me today" Voldemort said.

Harry then took out a razor from his pocket and cut his and Voldemorts wrists. They held their hands together as Voldemort scooted over on the bed to give Harry some room to join him. With their hands still together, blood flowing out onto each others arms, they kissed.

"I love you" Harry said, his eyes closing.

"I love you too" Voldemort said his eyes closing not soon after.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuzzy: It ended to sappy for me...it was supposed to be more cheesy...oh well!

Flames are welcome...along with reviews.

(OMG Its the corrected version!)


	2. Authors Note: Continuation

Fuzzy: Hey everybody!Well, since all of you guys loved my story so much, i decided "Why stop at Harry and Voldemort" So for all of you people who LOVED my first fanfic between Harry and Voldemort this next one will be even better!

It'll be complete in two weeks because I have finals this up coming week. I've already started the fic so it should be done by my due date.


End file.
